


[Podfic] The Journey Home

by thriceandonce (sylvaine)



Series: Awesome Ladies Podfic [23]
Category: The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Awesome Ladies Podfic Anthology, Awesome Ladies Podfic Anthology IX, Community: femslashficlets, Cover Art, F/F, Femslash February, Janelle Monáe lyric prompt challenge, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Post-War, Post-War of the Ring, Prompt: Tell me are you bold enough to reach for love?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-02
Updated: 2019-03-02
Packaged: 2019-10-30 06:24:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 19
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17823569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sylvaine/pseuds/thriceandonce
Summary: "You're thinking of home," Éowyn said. It was not a question. After battles and beds shared, their understanding was unspoken, and deep.Or: Rosie finds home.





	[Podfic] The Journey Home

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Journey Home](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17666465) by [Gorgeous Nerd (gorgeousnerd)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/gorgeousnerd/pseuds/Gorgeous%20Nerd). 



> Recorded for the [Awesome Ladies Podfic Anthology IX](https://amplificathon.dreamwidth.org/3207702.html) (that post also has a podbook of the full anthology!). Also posted on [Dreamwidth](https://sylvaine.dreamwidth.org/170576.html) and [Tumblr](https://thriceapodfic.tumblr.com/post/183171051108/fandom-lord-of-the-rings-pairing-%C3%A9owynrosie). Thank you to gorgeousnerd for writing this for me! ♥

  
cover by [bessyboo](http://archiveofourown.org/users/bessyboo)

* * *

Download (right-click to save; left-click to stream):  
[mp3](http://sylvaine.parakaproductions.com/audio/podfic/Arda/lotr_thejourneyhome_gorgeousnerd_sylvaine.mp3) (1.4 MB | 0:03:06)

* * *

Streaming:  
  



End file.
